All is Fair in Love and War
by fang-over-fortune
Summary: A princess named Shemori. A knight named Comoru. A story that tells how love will conquer all. Shemori loved her guard Comoru. They ran off only to be followed and hunted by a pack of wolf demons. They fight for their lives and the sake of their love. Not
1. Chapter 1 The Ball

Chapter 1 The Ball 

Hi. I'm Shemori. I live at Dragon Tooth Tower. Today is my birthday. Yay me! I'm turning seventeen...and I get a ball in my honor. See I'm royalty. I am a princess. Mother and father (King Kinoru and Queen Suski) gave me this journal when I was eight. I just found it and decided to use it. They don't know…I don't even think they remember giving me this ring.

My parents also said I had to get married to a prince in three weeks. I don't love a price though. See I have a knight who is suppose to protect me. I fell in love with him. His name is Comoru. I call him Oru for short.

His black hair is short and strait. It cuts back to about shoulder length in the back, he has bright emerald eyes, and he is handy with a sword and bow. He's about five foot eleven inches.

We started to date about four moths ago. My parents still don't know. They said at this ball I'm supposed to find an eligible prince to marry. I really don't want to.

I decided to go talk to Oru. _'I don't think he knows…yet.'_ I thought. I walked up to the door and opened it. He was positioned on the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall, one foot on the wall. I motioned my hand at him to come in. Oru looked over at me. He pushed off the wall and stepped into the room, sitting on a chair. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I smiled and started to twist my hair around my fingers (I do that when I'm nervous). He got up and walked over to me. Oru sat down making my bed sink a good four centimeters or so.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled. His emerald eyes met my light blue ones in a questioning stare. He put one of his hands on my cheek lightly. That got me to talk really fast.

"You know about the ball right?" I asked faintly.

"Yeah I got to watch you remember? I go where you go."

"Well, yeah. Ummmm…do you know what my parents said?"

"I don't think so," he said putting his hand on his chin and glancing toward the ceiling.

"They said I had to find a prince to marry there." I said looking away from him.

Oru looked at me astonished. He sighed and stood up. He marched to my door and stopped. I stared at him. Oru turned around on his heel and looked at me long and hard. Finally I got the courage to talk to him.

"Oru, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What we should have done a long time ago." He turned back toward the door. "I'm going to tell them."

I got up and ran over to him. I grabbed his arm tightly. Oru flinched slightly. He turned around and grabbed my hands. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back.

"Please don't tell them. Not yet." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ok, but you call my name if someone touches you or offends you in any way at this ball." He said.

I nodded my head yes.

"Oh…ummmm…happy birthday and here is your present." He said.

He pulled me into a kiss. I shut my eyes. He broke the kiss and smiled. Oru left to get back on duty. I smiled and he shut the door silently behind him.

I walked up to my closet and opened the door looking for my outfit. I saw it and pulled it out. It's red and black. Some thick black threads connect the sleeves. It is required for the people of Dragon Tooth Tower to ware the Tower Colors (?). I pulled out my necklace with a small dragon tooth on it. We all have them here.

My mom came in my room and told me I had about five hours. _'I think I'll go ride Kirora'_ I thought. She's my horse. She has black hair with a white body. She is also dating Oru's horse, Shadow. He is pure black. _'I think she's in the barn' _I thought a grin coming onto my face.

So I strolled out to the barn and there she was. I walked inside and saddled her. She whinnied with happiness. I got on both legs on one side. She started to trot. I loved riding my horse. Then Oru walked in and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked steadying Kirora.

"I need to talk to you. Wait and I'll get Shadow." He said walking past me.

I waited patiently. Oru rode up beside me and nodded his head. We rode to the meadow and let the horse's roam around. He brought a picnic and set it up. We sat next to each other. The picnic consisted of chicken, bread, wine, water, chips, and salad.

"I don't feel safe with you going to this ball." Oru commented after about thirty minutes.

"Sorry but I have to." I said.

He nodded. Oru leaned over and kissed my cheek carelessly. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Oru stretched and laid down on the blanket. I smiled and laid next to him. We fell asleep under the old oak tree.

I woke up and the sun was going down. I bolted forward. Oru woke up and sat up slowly. He looked at the sun calculating the time. It was about 8:30 pm. Oru got up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up quickly. He whistled and the horses came. Oru helped me on and we rode to the palace.

My parents were at the door greeting princes and their parents. We snuck around to the back and ran to the third floor. I ran into my room and jumped in the shower. Oru stood out side my door making sure no one would come in. I got out, dried myself, got dressed, did my hair, and put on my crown (also required). I walked out the door and shut it silently. Oru and I walked down to the ball arm-in-arm, him escorting me. When we got to the ballroom, my parents were waiting for me.

"Remember, just say my name and I'll help you." Oru whispered.

I nodded. My mother got up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and we let go of each other. I leaned over and gave my father a peck on the cheek. I lifted my skirt a little and sat down on the throne next to my father. Oru went to his post.

The princes were in a line and seemed to be excited. I stared at them. A prince with black hair that was short stepped forward to where he was right in front of my father and I. I looked at him closely trying to figure out what was different about him. I gasped in disbelief.

"He has a **tail**?" I whispered to my father.

My father nodded his head. I looked at him confused. Sighing deeply I threw a fake smile on my face. _'I don't believe this.' _I thought trying not to show that I didn't want to be here.

The boy was about eighteen and had pointed ears. His skin was a deep tan. His tail swished slightly when he bowed his head.

He showed his fangs when he smiled and said, "I wish you forever happiness and good fortune, King Kinoru."

He walked over to me and kissed my hand lightly. I pulled my hand away and set it back on my lap. I could just make out Oru putting his hand on the hilt of his sword gradually. The boy looked up at me. I gulped but still smiled my fake smile.

"Greetings, I am Prince Yameru from Wolf Mountains." He said bowing again and walking off.

Another man walked up. He went through the same process except said, "I'm Prince Ronin from Shikomaru Falls."

He had at least four-ear piercing and one above his eyebrow. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the bottom on his hair lining. I laughed slightly and took my hand away. He bowed and stepped away.

Another boy walked up. His hair was short and blond. He wore a shirt that showed his bare arms, which revealed a tattoo of a fist and a heart. The fist was hitting the heart, which caused it to break. He stopped in front of my father and went through the same thing. He looked at me and bowed. He didn't take my hand and kiss it surprisingly.

"I am Prince Yoko from Kenpo Hills." He said standing straight and walking off.

"I'm Prince Minuru from Black Forest." Said the forth one stopping in front of us.

His hair was short and he had a red cloth wrapped around his forehead. He wore a shirt that showed his chest. I retreated back into my chair more and kept my fake smiled on.

This happened for about another two hours (!). Then Yameru came back and asked me to dance. Seeing people watching, especially my parents, I agreed to. Oru saw and got pretty ticked. It was a slow song (great).

"So what's a beauty like you doing in a palace like this?" Yameru asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I was born here and it's my home so I thought you would get it." I remarked sourly.

His hand was moving to my lower back. It kept inching downward. It reached my butt and I gave a little shriek. I was about to call Oru but he was already there. He pulled me away from Yameru and glared at him darkly. Yameru was the same height as Oru. Oru looked ready to defend me forever.

I looked at my father. He was walking towards us. I pulled on Oru's arm. Oru saw my father and looked away from Yameru harshly. My father stopped right in front of me. I gave him a weak smile. He eyed me and scoffed.

"What's going on?" he asked in a commanding voice.

"This **guard **pulled her away." Yameru complained making a hand gesture at Oru.

"I was happy he did it, daddy." I argued.

"Sir, he moved his hand somewhere it should not have been." Oru said glaring at Yameru again.

Father glared at Oru. I looked up at Oru. Oru rolled his eyes and grunted. He walked back to his post. Yameru smiled. I went to go talk to Oru. He leaned against the wall. I stood in front of him.

"Look, I'm happy you did it so don't worry about it." I said smiling.

"Feh, that demon shouldn't be walking around here doing that to people. Especially the princess." Oru responded sourly.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek secretly. I smiled and walked upstairs. I opened my door quickly and sighed. I took a warm bath and went to bed. Someone knocked on my door. I sighed and got up. I opened the door tiredly. It was Yoko. He smiled and bowed. I moved aside and let him in.

"Sorry for what Yameru did today." Yoko said stepping into the room.

"Thanks. Ummmm…I'm trying to get some sleep so…"I said putting my hand behind my head.

Yoko nodded and raised a hand. He bowed again and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I crawled into my bed and snuggled with my pillow. I fell asleep about two minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2 The Truth 

I woke up the next morning with Oru staring at me. I sat up slowly and stretched, my shirt raised slightly and lowered when I put my hands down. I blinked at him and smiled. Oru smiled back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Have a nice sleep?" Oru asked smiling.

I nodded my head yes and said, "What time is it?"

"Seven, why?"

"No reason. Are those perverted princes still here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Well hurry up. Your parents want you." He said while getting up and leaving the room silently.

I got up and stretched some more to get the rest of the kinks out of my joints. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of hip huggers and a red tank top (I know. Not something a princess should where but hey I like them). I took a thirty-minute shower and got dressed. I was brushing some knots out of my hair when I heard someone knocking on my door. I quickly put my hair in a high ponytail and answered the door. It was Yameru (great).

"Hey what's up?" Yameru asked.

"Nothing." I responded sourly.

He looked at me from top to bottom. I moved aside and let him come in. He sat down quietly and looked me over again. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Look I'm sorry about last night." Yameru said, "I was out of line."

My mouth dropped open. He saw and gave a slight laugh. _'I guess he's not so bad'_ I thought cocking an eyebrow. Yameru got up and walked up to me. I shut my mouth and looked up at him. He bent over and kissed my cheek lightly. I rubbed it off quickly. He laughed again this time louder.

"Oh, your parents are getting impatient." With that said, Yameru left.

I jumped up and got some socks and tennis shoes on. I ran out and bumped into Ronin. He looked down at me and smiled. I shook my head to get the feeling back in it then looked up at the smiling face of Ronin.

"I guess you can't help not running into my arms." Ronin said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm in a hurry." I said pulling away from him.

I ran away from him and down the hall quickly. I knew where my parents were. They were always there at this time of day, dealing with peasants and merchants. I was about to turn a corner, when someone grabbed my arm. I was yanked to the shadows. I felt warm lips on mine. My eyes opened wide. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my arms. I squinted in the dark trying to see who it was. It was Oru. He broke the kiss and smiled. I blushed but since it was in the dark you couldn't see.

"Ummmm…what's wrong?" I asked looking down.

Oru laughed a little. "Heh. We need to tell them. You know about us. Those princes are getting a little too restless." Oru said smiling.

I nodded my head. Oru let go of my arms and slipped one arm around my waist. I giggled lightly putting my hand over my mouth. We walked out of the shadows and around a corner. Yameru and Minuru were arguing. Oru pulled me back behind the corner. I stood there and watched as he approached the two. Yameru looked up and growled.

"What do you want?" Yameru asked threateningly.

Oru glared at him. Minuru bowed lowly. He stood upright and looked at Yameru with a glare. He turned back toward Oru and smiled slightly. He bowed his head again. Oru bowed back and stood up strait.

"Can we help you?" Minuru asked politely.

Oru looked over at him. He smirked. He had an idea. I knew it from the look on his face.

"The princess needs you. She's by the stables." Oru lied pointing toward the door.

Yameru and Minuru looked at each other grinning. Yameru and Minuru ran out in a sprint. Oru laughed. He walked back over to me his shoulders still shaking. I looked at him with my arms crossed.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"I told them that you were waiting by the stables." Oru reported.

I burst out laughing. He grabbed my hand and dragged me. I stopped him. We walked silently to the entrance hall when I stopped laughing. Oru let go of my hand and opened the door. I walked inside Oru right behind me. My parents were sitting down dealing with a peasant. They looked over and saw us. The peasant bowed and walked out.

My parents got up and walked over to us. Oru bowed. I heard him gulp. My father looked at him and nodded his head. Oru stood up straight. He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly.

"It's about time you got here." My mother said.

I looked at her confused. My father clapped his hands and the doors opened. I looked over and there was a bright light. My father put his hands on my shoulders.

"We picked four." He said.

"Four?" I asked confused.

"Four princes!" My mother said happily.

I gasped. The princes walked in. Yameru, Yoko, Ronin, and Minuru. _'Oh great'_ I thought. Minuru and Yameru looked at Oru and glared. Oru put his hand on mine. I flinched slightly from shock. I looked up at him. He nodded.

"Mother, father, can we talk to you…in private?" I asked.

They looked at each other then back at us. We walked past them and into the back chamber. My parents shrugged and followed. I sat down and Oru stood behind me. I looked up at him and sighed heavily. I looked at the table and started to play with my hair.

"You might want to sit down." I said nervously.

They sat down and stared at us. I looked at Oru. He nodded his head again. I took a deep breath and gulped. Oru put his hands behind his back. His sword hilt shimmered slightly from the lighting. My father took my mothers hand and patted it. She looked at him confused. My father turned toward us with a confused look as well.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked.

"Oru and I…ummmm…like each other." I said with a deep breath.

"So your friends big deal." My father commented shrugging.

"No sir. We love each other." Oru said putting his hands on my shoulders and squeezing a bit.

My father looked at us. He stood up slowly out of his chair. I knew what was coming and I didn't like it. I grabbed onto Oru's hands tightly. He held onto my shoulders. I was scared out of my mind.

"YOU TWO KNOW THE LAW!" my father yelled.

I cowered down. Oru glared at my father. My father looked at Oru with pure hatred. Oru just glared. I shut my eyes tight then opened them again. You could see the veins in my father's head bulging out from anger.

"AND YOU COMORU, YOU ARE A BODYGAURD! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS!" He yelled pointing at him. "Shemori go to your room!"

I stood up and looked down my eyes shut. I clenched my fists. With hatred now entering my eyes I opened them and looked up at my father with a glare that could have killed a horse.

"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I LOVE HIM!" I yelled running out.

While I was running I started to cry. My dad made me so angry. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and cried, for a long time too. A knock came at the door. I looked up at the door tears still running down my already soaked cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped.

They knocked again.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed shoving my face into my pillow.

The door creaked open and Yoko walked in. I got up and sat in front of my bookshelf trying to avoid him. He walked up beside me and sat down. He looked into my eyes. I turned away. Yoko put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I started to cry again. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind at all. He just patted my back lightly.

"I know how you feel." He said. "I have a girl at home. Her name is Miami. But she's a servant."

"Well you're a prince so just marry her." I cried putting my hands on his chest and resting.

"Wish I could." He said shutting his eyes and laughing slightly.

I stopped crying and sighed. "Thank you Yoko. You're better then those other guys."

"No problem." Yoko said getting up and sitting on my bed.

I got up and joined him. Yoko patted my shoulder. I sighed again and grabbed my pillow. I hugged it tightly. Yoko patted my back. I coughed slightly and sniffled. He smiled and sighed.


End file.
